Opinion of the Deck
by fadingdreams
Summary: We've all seen the JadenxAlexis relationship from their views, but what about Jaden's deck?


**A/N**: My first stab at a Yu-Gi-Oh GX! Fanfic. Hee. But yah, this idea randomly came to me one day in physics class, and yes that class is very boring. I thought it would be a kinda cool thing to write… so here it goes!

**Disclaimer**: Though, I'm sure you've already guessed it, but I don't own anything that is or is related to Yu-Gi-Oh GX…

* * *

"Hurry up Jaden! We're gonna be late for class!"

"I'm coming Sy!" Jaden Yuki was frantically running around his room trying to find his other shoe. "Come on! I know you're around here somewhere…"

Jaden dropped to the floor and crawled around looking underneath his dresser and then turned to look under the bed. "Ah-ha! There you are!" Jaden then hopped towards the door as he struggled to put on his other shoe. He grabbed his red jacket hanging off of the doorknob and ran out the door, slamming it on his way out.

Papers flew about the room from the gust of wind that came from the door slamming. A few of Jaden's cards fell to the floor as well. Avian, Burstinatrix, Sparkman and Winged Kuriboh were lying on the floor face up on the floor after their rough flight from the desk.

"Jaden needs more than one alarm clock to wake him up. If I fall from that desk on more time, I'm going to kick his butt!" Burstinatrix's card emitted a bright light and Burstinatrix appeared. She stretched and sat down on the chair next to Jaden's desk.

"It's not his fault that school is so early in the morning." Sparkman appeared and leaned against the wall. "I don't blame him at all." He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

Winged Kuriboh jumped up into Burstinatrix's lap and chirped a happy reply as she began to gently stroke his head.

"Well, it still wouldn't hurt him to at least wake up on time." Avian flew up and sat on the top bunk bed. He let his legs hang over the edge of the bed and his wings relax on the pillow behind him.

"Oh sure. Take her side." Sparkman rolled his eyes and let out a huff of frustration.

"I'm not taking her side! I'm just saying that because he's always late for class and forgetting his homework. He'd be getting better grades if he just woke up earlier." Avian looked down at all the papers that were scatted about on the floor his duelist's room. Each paper was filled with different strategies and random doodles Jaden had drawn when he was bored.

Burstinatrix put Winged Kuriboh down on the desk and bent down to pick up the papers that were on the floor. As she picked them up, she glanced at each page out of the pure curiosity of wanting to know what her young duelist was learning in Duel Academy. Vocabulary… strategies…extra credit…notes to Alexis…wait. Burstinatrix looked back at the last pages she had picked up. It was rather wrinkly and looked like it had been folded and unfolded many times. Her eyes slowly scanned the paper as she took in every detail.

"What's that?" Sparkman looked at Burstinatrix as she looked very into what she was reading.

Burstinatrix looked at Sparkman and rolled her eyes. "Nothing that any of you boys would comprehend."

Avian had been reading over her shoulder though while she glared at Sparkman. "So Jaden was passing notes to Alexis. I don't see anything mysterious about that."

Burstinatrix turned around and looked at Avian. "And that's why you will never comprehend anything. You don't see anything." Burstinatrix finished picking up the papers and set them on the desk next to Kuriboh. Kuriboh then jumped back into her lap when she sat back down into the chair.

Sparkman lifted himself from the wall and jumped up to where Avian was sitting and sat next to him. "So what's there to see?"

Burstinatrix sighed and started to pet Kuriboh's head again. "A lot. They've been flirting with each other since day one."

Avian and Sparkman looked at each other as realization dawned on them both. "Oh! I see what you mean! Well, now that I think about it, I guess they have been on the friendlier side of their friendship." Avian stretched his wings and then set the back down.

Burstinatrix rolled her eyes. "You two can't notice anything if it's not related to dueling."

"I object! I know a lot about this kind of stuff!" Sparkman slammed his fist on the bed.

"Oh yeah. That would explain a lot. So since you're the master at this, then why did you fall for Maiden in Love's little stupid tricks then?" Burstinatrix smirked as both Avian and Sparkman's cheeks shone with a bright pink color.

"Well, I…uh…made it to…look that way!" Sparkman scratched his head and gave a weak smile.

"Sure you did. But anyways, I've been noticing a lot of interaction between the two. I think they would look cute together." Burstinatrix continued to pet Kuriboh as he slowly drifted asleep.

"I still don't see where you're seeing all this." Avian jumped down from the bed and walked over to the desk. He picked up the piece of paper that had the notes on it and began to read it.

"Well, there was the time when Jaden went over to the Abandoned Dorms to check up on her. And all the times he refused to let Alexis duel so she wouldn't have to risk being hurt. He's played hero quite a lot actually." Burstinatrix looked up at Avian and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Avian smiled and put the note down. "Oh, I was just remembering that duel with Maiden in Love."

Burstinatrix let out a low growl. "What about it?"

Avian smirked at Burstinatrix's reaction. "Oh, just how Jaden said that you and I make the perfect couple. That and the fact you were steaming mad when you saw me and Sparkman over there on her side of the field."

Burstinatrix's cheeks glowed a faint pink. "Well, she was using you! Besides, your Jaden's card so you shouldn't be helping out that girl's card in the first place. But that's not the point!" She gently put Kuriboh back on the desk as he continued to sleep the conversation away.

Sparkman smirked. "So what was the point then?"

"Jaden and Alexis of course!" Burstinatrix stood up and glared at Sparkman. Just then, they could hear footsteps on the porch outside and Jaden's voice.

"Quick. Back to the deck!" Avian whispered as he gently poked Kuriboh awake. They all jumped back into their cards just as the door opened.

"Geez. More homework." Jaden threw his jacket on the chair and took of his shoes. "Hey, what are you guys doing down there?" Jaden bent down and picked up the four cards that were lying on the floor. "Definitely don't want you guys missing from my deck."

Jaden put the four cards back into his deck and put the deck back onto his desk. He pulled out some paper and a pencil as he resentfully started to work on his homework. "Why today of all days… Alexis invited me on an all-you-can-eat picnic…Man!"

* * *

Not that fluffy, but I had fun writing it. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review! It makes me feels loved. Hee. 


End file.
